


butterfly's ballad

by twolip



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fuck you if you like watatomo. goodbye dont read this, sorry for my bug brainrot. the outfits are based off of really pretty butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolip/pseuds/twolip
Summary: woke up at 7 am thinkin' of them
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Mashiro Tomoya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	butterfly's ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hokutomo (euden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euden/gifts).



It's the middle of a sunny afternoon and Tomoya thinks that maybe, he'd like to have lunch on the rooftop today. He might get a tan, but he would just like to have a peace of mind today. 

So he brings his neat little bento box with him and climbs up the lengthy stairs to the only place with solitude. (other than the bathrooms if you go at a right time, but it's gross to eat there.) 

Facing towards the Sun, he allows himself to bathe in the light of it, feeling increasingly relaxed each second. Sunbathing sure was great, huh?

Just as he was about to dig in, the door to the rooftop slammed open so loud, Tomoya let out the loudest shriek he's ever shrieked in his life while the mere sound itself had him almost drop his meal.

"Tomoya! There you are!" Hokuto then sighed of relief.

"Hokuto-senpai! Oh God, were you searching for me?! Argh! I should've waited a bit longer, I'm really sorry!" Tomoya fumbled with his box and the put it aside to the right of him, to make some space for Hokuto, who gladly sat down next to him.

"You know, it was increasingly tough to find you since you look as normal as a bypasser on the street, hehe."

"I know that already, Hokuto-senpai! Cut to the chase and make it quick, I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright." Hokuto began to pull out his lunchbox and sat it nearly onto his lap, a napkin placed underneath it. Almost like a dream come true to Tomoya, his crush was having lunch with him. Tomoya honestly couldn't be happier.

Interrupting Tomoya's fluffy thoughts, Hokuto spoke. "Masked Pervert wanted us to put on another play, something involving ballroom dancing. I can teach you if you if you don't know, but Hibiki-buchou asked us to report to the drama club after lunch."

"Huh.. So that's what all those bride and groom posters were about..." Trying not to verbalize his shock, Tomoya sat in silence barely touching his food. Was... Was it supposed to be a romance themed play? With the gorgeous Hokuto Hidaka? Tomoya had to pinch himself, just to make sure it was really real.

"Tomoya. Eat, otherwise the flies will." Hokuto reminded which Tomoya obliged, digging into his slightly cold lunch. Not a pleasant surprise but anything's good if Hokuto's beside him.

Once they've finished, Hokuto and Tomoya head to the drama club room, where Wataru sits patiently.

"Fufufu. Glad to see you both here. Were you two out on your Friday afternoon rendezvous? Sorry to interrupt~" These words set Tomoya's cheeks ablaze, although he wanted to counter to Wataru, he but his tongue and kept his mouth shut.

"Ugh. Just tell us, Hibiki. It's a play that involves ballroom dancing, that's all we know."

"Fiiine... I've got the atmosphere set, the outfits stunningly made by _the_ Shu Itsuki and the play focuses only on you two. It's a romance themed play after all, fufufufu!"

As if they read each other's thoughts, Tomoya and Hokuto whispered out the same word with the same darkening blush, although Tomoya looked like he was about to faint. "R-romance?!"

"Indeed! Come, come, I'll show you to the outfits! They're so magnificent I can't keep my eyes off of them! Go change and tell me if it fits."

Reluctantly, Tomoya reached for the silky bride gown. He was sure it wouldn't fit, from how large it looked. Just as he was about to pick it up, Wataru gently smacked Tomoya's hand away.

"Oh, that isn't for you, Tomoya-kyun. You couldn't tell it was tailored for Hokuto-kun just by the size?"

...Huh? Tomoya, not crossdressing for a play? For the first time in his life? He happily ran to the suit and into the changing room. Hokuto was left with no choice but to change into the dress, which he put on with no hesitancy.

Tomoya stepped out first, in his extravagant suit. Styled to resemble an Old World Swallowtail. Long extended parts of his creamy white suit coat were marbled with a shiny dark blue and given a light purple and strawberry pink overlapping semi-circle design below it. His vest was black, dark black, with the buttons resembling the Old World almost as if were resting gently onto Tomoya's chest. He adorned a leather belt, brown in colour but speckled with white. The creamy white trousers had the same attributes of his suit coat, except the design started from his mid calf to the inseam. He wore black ankle socks and shiny, polished black shoes. His one of his annoying side bangs were tucked behind his ear, to showcase glittering crystal earrings. Wataru wasn't wrong when he told Shu that Tomoya looked good in white.

Hokuto stepped out next, and Tomoya had to cup his jaw to prevent it from dropping to the floor. Hokuto wore a large, sleeveless black gown with markings on the hem, resembling the wings of Blue Banded Eggflies. A large bow was tied to the right side of his hip, a glowing dark blue with white little specks that resembled stars in the vast night sky. The dress had a lovely ruffled black lace petticoat, that looked like it bloomed out from underneath the dress. He wore black elbow gloves, with small ribbons tied to the end of it that scarily resembled Blue Banded so accurately, as if they were sitting to suck nectar. Hokuto wore white stockings and black heels, a white semi-circle formed at the camp, the same dark shiny blue holding the buckles of the heels comfortably in place. Hokuto reached for the wing and put it on, Wataru standing behind him to pull a bit of the sides together and start to braid it into a fishtail, one of his specials and attach it with a clip, yet again resembling a Blue Banded Eggfly. Of course, this was just a trial outfit so he'd have to wait for the make-up.

Hokuto turned and looked at Tomoya, and right at this moment, to each other they looked like Gods.

"A....A....AMAA _AAAAAZING_!!! I better thank Shu for this, you both look so stunning I was at a complete halt for words! Thank God Shu Itsuki was born, thank the Gods!"

Tomoya wasn't able to open his mouth. Of course it wasn't his first time seeing Hokuto crossdress, but this time he looked so beautiful, it almost brought Tomoya to his knees. So beautiful he felt like he could faint.

Comically, he did, and woke up in the infirmary, embarrassment eating away at his brain. With Hokke at his side.

Leaning over him, Hokuto's wig tickled Tomoya's neck. "Are you alright, Tomoya? Did I look that bad? I'm sorry. I'll ask Itsuki-san to tailor it to your size, maybe dresses suit petit people like you, after all..."

Letting out a groan of frustration, Tomoya cupped Hokuto's cheeks and brought him close to his face, foreheads touching. "N-no! It's not that, Hokuto-senpai! It's just that... Ugh, you were so pretty, it almost brought me to my knees! Don't think of yourself like that, Hokuto-senpai! I-if you were actually a woman, I would've got down on one knee and proposed! You were that pretty I told myself I might faint and then I did!" Calming himself down, Tomoya made eye contact with Hokuto's sparkling blue eyes. "You didn't look bad at all, Hokuto-senpai... Just the opposite."

Then he noticed Hokuto's darkening blush.  
Then he noticed the distance between their faces was a kiss away.  
Then he had realized what he had said about proposing. To him.

Tomoya immediately pushed Hokuto's face away, the furthest he could from his own face. "I-I, oh my God I didn't notice Hokuto-senpai. I-I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable or something, I promise I won't do it again!"

Hokuto had his face turned away from Tomoya but the bright pink blush that spread all the way to his ears gave it away. "No worries, Tomoya. It was an accident, I'm sure."

"Ah, right. We have to change before getting to class. Seems like Masked Pervert left our uniforms neatly folded on that chair over there. The one with the blue tie is mine."

Tomoya took it out gingerly from underneath Hokuto's uniform, turned around and started undressing.

After putting on his shirt and pants he ran into some trouble. That bastard...! He untied his tie! Tomoya flipped up his collar and wrapped it around his neck, fumbling and trying so hard to not look like an idiot in front of his crush.

"Need some help, Tomoya?" Tomoya jolted in front of Hokuto. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he felt the heat rushing to his face once again.

"Th-there's no need, Hokuto-senpai, I'm sure I can do it by myse-" Hokuto pulled Tomoya forward with the tie alone and started tying it for him. "You could've just asked, Tomoya." No he couldn't. His brain felt like it was deep fried and served as a side dish with a small helping of rice and curry. Ruffling Tomoya's hair Hokuto went back to buttoning up his shirt while Tomoya slipped on his jacket with no words.

Just as they were about to leave for class, Wataru blocked the hallway in front of them. "Just so you know, I haven't let you off the hook, fufufu. Play's on Saturday, I'll give you half of the script, rest you have to ad lib. Failure to do so will end up with your skin being turned inside out. Also, come to the drama club after your class and revise and rehearse your lines. Good luck! ☆"

Tomoya shook his head, parting ways with Hokuto. While in class, all he could think of was how excited he was for the play, to witness Hokuto in all his beauty. With those thoughts, he dozed off.

"-omoya-kun?"  
"Tomoya-kun!"  
He woke up with Hajime gently shaking him awake, reluctantly opening his eyes.

"Nnah, Hajime? What is it?" Tomoya said lethargically, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing too serious I think? But um.. you're late for your rehearsal... That guy you always call 'Masked Pervert' told me to call you."

"Oh. Oh shit, Hajime! Thanks for telling me, I'll get going!"

"Ehehe, no problem Tomoya-kun!" Hajime waved him off with a smile and exited the classroom 

Running in the halls was strictly forbidden, but this was an emergency! Hopefully Keito was absent today, otherwise Tomoya'd be even more late with his thirty minute lectures.

Tomoya slammed the door of the club room open starting all the people in the room. Before announcing he was there, he noticed that Hokuto, Wataru, Leo, Izumi and Shu were all paying a visit to the club room.

"I'm here! S-sorry for being late..." 

"Get changed kid. Rehearsal's soon **PLUS** I gotta do your make-up." A snide voice near the mirror spoke, Izumi Sena. He tossed Tomoya's outfit towards him which he caught and then ram into the changing rooms, putting it on in a rush, yet gingerly enough not to tear or rip it.

"Gosh, your acne... Ugh, I'd need to waste more concealer for that. Whatever, Mashiro. Go sit down and then I'll start."

Tomoya sat in the chair as still as he could, having Izumi do his make-up like a professional, he really felt like he was going to a like, five star parlour to get his make-up done, Izumi was skilled.

"All done. Here, some chapstick. Found one that's sugar flavoured. Couldn't find any konpeito chapstick."

"Why do I need flavoured chapstick?"

"Uuhm. You'll know later. But don't wear it now, though. Go to Itsuki next, he'll adjust your outfit."

Stepping forwards towards Shu, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't intimidated by him immensely.  
  
Shu dusted Tomoya's shirt, stretched out his suit coat and patted his back, like how a father would. "Nito's been raising you well, hm?"

Tomoya nodded, glad to be not within an arms reach of Shu anymore. He walked to Wataru, holding his script looking at him proudly. "You're looking smart, Tomoya-kyun. Mess up during the real play and I'll mould you into a tennis ball. Get onstage."

Hokuto looked even prettier waiting for him onstage, since he had his make-up on. Just his smile was enough to encourage Tomoya. He confidently walked up the side steps to the stage.

And so, the rehearsal started. Tomoya kept making errors here and there, but was able to wing it like a champ during the ad libbing. And was able to go through it completely until the end. Looking at the script, there was a kiss scene.

With him and Hokuto.

"Shhh. Just kiss me, Tomoya." Hokuto whispered, eyeing Wataru to see if he heard it. He did, and chuckled.

Embarrassed, he fake-kissed Hokuto, their lips almost touching. 

"And so, that concludes the play Butterfly's Ballad. Feel free to get off the stage and get dressed. I'll be leaving."

In the changing rooms, they engaged in a quiet conversation, like ghosts whispering to one another.

"Sorry that I.. Couldn't go all the way, Hokuto-senpai. I was saving it for tomorrow." The sound of rustling clothes masked the sound of deafening silence. "No problem, Tomoya. Your act was cute enough."

Seriously, Tomoya gets that yeah, Hokuto's hot shot but how many times can he make this man blush in one day? God, he's charming.

"Are you going home, after this, Tomoya? I forgot we didn't actually practice our ballroom dancing. I have Tsukinaga-san's ballad downloaded on my phone, if you're free to practice."

"Of course, Hokuto-senpai it'd be a pleasure to dance with you, ehehe.."

"Alright. We'll start without music first."

Quietly, they made their way to the centre of the drama club, the tidiest part of it, as well as the largest. Standing in front of the tubelight's rays, the light itself made Hokuto look like an angel. Tomoya put his shaking left hand onto Hokuto's shoulder, while Hokuto put his hand on Tomoya's waist which felt like electrical currents shocking through his body, their hands intertwined.

"Okay. It goes like this, right? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Seems about right, hm?"

"Yeah, just like that, Hokuto-senpai. Do we practice that step a few times and then head onto the other?"

"Mhm. Let's start with the music."

Tomoya nodded. The music played from Hokuto's phone crystal clear while they began the same eight steps again thrice, their hands and legs moving like clockwork. The violin was haunting, enchanting. Leo was a mastermind with music when he didn't produce all that ear bleeding EDM bullshit.

"Alright, good job. Now, we'll start with the second part."

Unpausing the music, Hokuto twirled Tomoya around and counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six." The sixth step ended with Tomoya arching his back to have his head rest on Hokuto's shoulder, which got increasingly harder the deeper he blushed, but he managed to get it done.

"The final part. Let's hope we don't break anything, shall we?"

Tomoya cleared his throat and allowed Hokuto to spin him around and spin him up in the air twice, as if he were weightless and then dip him back down to ground and usually, this'd be the part where they kiss but Hokuto decided on only practicing the dancing. These ten steps make butterflies cause a ruckus in Tomoya's stomach, as if pupas were breaking open each step he took.

"This should be enough for today, Tomoya. You did great." He smiles, feeling his heart burst with happiness and something... else as Tomoya's soft brown eyes seem like they'd flood with joy. Hokuto wiped the sweat from his forehead and handed Tomoya and ice cold water bottle, which he happily accepted.

"I'm gonna get going now, Hokuto-senpai, it was a pleasure to dance with you, you're too good! Have a good night!" Tomoya waved at Hokuto and then left the club room, reaching for his heart. It was beating so loudly it felt like it was going to break out of his ribcage and fly away. He's gonna have a lot to talk about with Hajime tonight.

Once he gets home, the sun has already set so, he throws himself onto his bed and curls up to a pillow. He couldn't be happier. After changing into his home wear he calls up Hajime.

"H-Hajime you won't BELIEVE what happened today. Me and Hokuto-senpai almost kissed! Can you believe it? I almost fainted! And I danced with him!"

"Oh my gosh. Really? Oh my God it's been a year of you simping for him and it's finally going somewhere! I'm gonna c-cry.... Waaaaaah! T-Tomoya-kun, I'm sho proud..." Sniff. Sob. Cry.

"Wipe your tears, Hajime! And attend the play tomorrow, pwease! It's from 4:00 pm to 5:30, got it?"

"Got it! Good luck, Tomoya! I'll bring my siblings!"

A beep from his phone signified the call was over. Today was eventful for Tomoya and it certainly was the best. 

He woke up late the next morning, around 11:00 am. He's have to get to school by 2:45 pm so he had enough time to lounge and prepare. Tomoya couldn't wait, his heart was about to fall out of his chest!

At 2:00 pm, his mom drove him to school as wished him luck, as she was unable to attend it. 

Tomoya was the second to the drama club, left alone with Hokuto.

"Good afternoon Hokuto-senpai! How's your day going? Are you excited?" He plopped down onto a chair, patting a spot next to him for Hokuto to sit.

"Was good. And yes, I am, actually. I hope it all goes well in the end."

At 3:00 pm, Wataru arrives fifteen minutes after the given time and reprimands Hokuto and Tomoya for not being dressed yet, so they hurriedly do. No matter how many times Hokuto wears that dress, it's always breathtakingly beautiful to Tomoya. Not that he'd ever admit that, though.

Tomoya sits near the mirror as Izumi pulls out a different make-up bag. "Today I won't be putting but a simple layer of make-up. Be happy you aren't Hokuto, since his face is literally caked with it. You have that sugar chapstick I have you right? So after I put on a mild lip tint for you, be sure to put on that chapstick. You'll seriously need it, Mashiro." He nodded, and then sat still enough for Izumi to make a wing with the eyeliner in one neat streak.

After admiring his wings in the mirror for a good three minutes, he went backstage and wished Hokuto good luck. They couldn't do it without each other, of course. Before the play started, Tomoya pulled out the chapstick and applied it. Indeed, it did taste like sugar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very glad to welcome you today for the play 'Butterfly's Ballad', featuring the main characters as Tomoya Mashiro and Hokuto Hidaka."

The crowd cheered with joy, anticipating the start. After taking a small peek at the front row, it looks like Ra*bits has snagged four spots in the middle of the front row, cheering the loudest.

"Let's start the show now, shall we?"

Everything's going smoothly until the ballroom dance scene. Tomoya feels sick, as if his heart might break if people take this wrong way. He might cry if he messes this up, but he closes his eyes and opens them only when Hokuto says a word before the initial dip. By now, the crowd is shrieking in delight.

> "Takuya, what would you do if I told you I was a man?" Hokuto spoke, shrugging off his wig and having it drop to the floor, not caring even the slightest to pick it up.
> 
> "I'm so in love with you Himari, I honestly wouldn't care."

Staring into Hokuto's deep sapphire eyes, he arches his back as Hokuto dips him. He waits for split second, before pulling Hokuto down by the head with his palms and kissing him, soft hands threading through Hokuto's silky jet black hair. And with that cheap ten yen sugar chapstick makes Hokuto want to keep kissing him. So he does, until the curtains close.

The crowd is cheering so loudly as the curtains close, it sounds like fireworks being set off and Tomoya can tell that all three members of Ra*bits are crying right now.

Breaking the kiss, Hokuto finally manages to break the question.

"Tomoya, will you go out with me?" Like the idiot he is, he forgets to mute his mic.  
  
_(Tomoya said yes.)_

**Author's Note:**

> FO MAH BFF TIZZLE !!! was the first swagstar to read my fic. sadly he did not point out autocorrect correcting hokuto as Hour. yes i wrote like 90% of this on my phone. we share our collective hokutomo brainrot sorry


End file.
